Medical devices are used to stimulate physiological changes in the cardiac system. Specifically, medical personnel treat abnormal heart conditions using devices such as pacing systems. For example, pacing systems are implanted in a patient and connected to the cardiac system to apply therapy. Pacing systems can often apply a therapy automatically. Automatic application of therapy can reduce the time between problematic function of the cardiac system and corrective therapy. The time saving aspects of pacing systems can save a patient's life.
These devices are sophisticated and include various complex functions. Using them properly requires training. Particularly, a tool is needed which represents timing intervals, refractory periods, protection periods, paced atrial events, sensed atrial events, paced ventricular events, sensed ventricular events, and other associated aspects of cardiac pacing system operation. Useful designs mimic the interaction between the heart and the device.
Persons learning about medical devices, and, more specifically, pacing systems, benefit from teaching aids which efficiently and effectively model device behavior in relation to patient behavior. Nurses, medical students, pacemaker clinical technicians, and persons involved in the development, production, and sales of pacing systems and other cardiac devices are among those who would benefit. Therefore, there is a need for a training aid which is useable by a wide range of individuals having various levels of background knowledge.
Additionally, a need exists for a training aid which is inexpensive, easy to operate, and relatively free from breakdown. Training aids which are interactive are helpful. Further, a need exists for a tool which requires little or no maintenance, can be easily updated, and which can be made available in a large quantity and used in a wide variety of settings.